Happy Ending
by Akayoku Rei
Summary: Ffict Kedua punyaku , cerita persahabatan sama sedikit percintaan Yosuke dan Chie hehe, please RnR


Tittle : Happy Ending

Disclaimed : Punyanya atlus loh XD

Rating : Teen

Author Note: Yep, ffict kedua yang ada sedikit perombakan = =a mohon maklum kalau ada kesalahan kata dan lain2 yah , dan hihihi saya memang suka pairing kedua orang ini XD

Warning : Harap jangan disamakan dengan versi gamenya hehehe

* * *

"huah~~~~~~ damai……" Yosuke hanya malas-malasan dibangku kelas yang dulu dia duduki saat masa-masa kelas 2 SMA, satu tahun setelah mereka mengalami kejadian yang diluar akal sehat berlalu dan sekarangtepa hari kelulusan para anak kelas 3 Yasogami. "….." Yosuke dari tadi hanya menatap bangku kosong didepanya, bangku sederhana yang sering dia tengok untuk berbicara dengan sahabatnya Seta Souji, walau saat mengantarkan kepergianya dia terlihat senang dan tidak menyesal , tapi di lubuk hatinya dia merasa sangat kehilangan oleh sosok sahabatnya.

"Hei!!!!!Yosuke-kun!!Upacara kelulusan sebentar lagi!!!" Chie yang daritadi mondar-mandir mencari Yosuke akhirnya menemukan sosok pacar tersayangnya itu, mereka sudah menjalin hubungan ini selama 8 bulan dan tentu saja yang menyatakan rasa sukanya duluan adalah yosuke.

"ah!!hai honey~~~" Yosuke langsung bertindak manja memandang Chie yang menghampirinya karena dia tau kalau sampai Chie melihatnya berwajah sedih, dia pasti akan panik tidak karuan.

"j-jangan panggil aku honey!!!!!"Teriak Chie dengan muka yang sedikit memerah tapi sambil mengepalkan tanganya lalu menjitak kepala Yosuke.

"a-aw!!!sakit honey…"jawab Yosuke berguling-guling dilantai kelas sambil memegangi kepalanya, "kita kan sudah pacaran~~~ jadi kan gak papa.."jawabnya menggerutu pelan karena takut dipukul lagi.

_------------------- Apakah Kau Tidak melupakan kami? -----------------_

"Tapi aku tidak suka dipanggil begitu!!!"jawabnya hendak memukul lagi tapi tidak jadi karena kasihan, dia lalu membantu pacarnya itu berdiri sambil memangdang bangku yang Yosuke duduki. "aku yakin kau memikirkan Seta-kun kan??"tanyanya menebak.

"yah…..aku hanya ingin mengenang saat-saat kita bersama satu tahun yang lalu…..saat pertama dia pindah kesini….kasus terbunuhnya saki-senpai…..dan akhirnya bertarung bersama melawan shadow…..walau bagu kalau hal-hal itu sudah selesai…..tapi entah kenapa terasa sepi…"jawabnya panjang dan duduk lagi mengenang semuanya.

"…."Chie lalu memeluk mendekat ke yosuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala pacarnya sambil memeluk leher, "kau mau mana….berpisah denganku atau dengan Seta…"jawabnya dengan wajah memerah karena terlanjur mengatakanya.

"….."Yosuke tentu saja ngeblush mendengar pertanyaan chie itu, mereka berdua sama sekali tidak bergerak karena malu dan tidak tau harus bagaimana, sesaat suasana ruangan menjadi hening dan bunga sakura berjatuhan sambil terbang terbawa angin saat musim semi, sungguh suasana yang romantis.

"snrk….a-ayo terus chie….."kata seseorang yang bersembunyi dibelakang pintu kelas sambil membawa HandPhone dan merekam adegan itu diikuti oleh beberapa anak yaitu Naoto, Kanji, dan juga Rise

"ternyata chie-senpai bisa romantis juga!!!"bisik Rise bersemangat melihat kedua senpainya bermesraan disana.

"ayo terus Yosuke-senpai!!!"jawab Kanji hampir mimisan memandang kelakuan romantis Chie dan Yosuke, sementara Naoto hanya sweatdrop dn sibuk mengambil tissue untuk kanji.

"c-chie…….."Yosuke yang sadar dari lamuanya memandang chie yang ada diatasnya dan memegang tangan chie lalu mengganto posisi menjadi wajahnya berhadapan seperti hendak mencium.

"a..a….Y-yosuke.."wajah Chie makin memerah karena berhadapan sangat dekat dengan Yosuke dan tanganya kaku maelingkari leher Yosuke.

"k-kita belum pernah melakukanya kan????j-jadi…"yosuke bergerak mendekatkan kepalanya dn menutup matanya dan akhirnya mencium Chie dengan lembut, Chie yang tak tahu harus bagaimana juga hanya menutup matanya menunggu sampai apa yang akan terjadi.

_-------------- Semua Keceriaan Ini, Terasa Hambar Tanpamu ----------------_

"K-KYAAAAAA!!!!!"serentak gerombolan orang yang daritadi menguntit berteriak keras, mendengar jeritan itu Chie dan Yosuke langsung gelagapan dengan wajah memerah dan menghentikan ciuman mesra itu "k-kalian!!!!" Yosuke wajahnya sangat memerah memandang para penguntit itu

"AGH!!!!!VIDEO ITU BELUM AKU SIMPAN!!!"jawab Yukiko memandang Rise agak kesal karena Videonya terburu mati dan belum sempat tersimpan.

"senpai juga teriak-kan!!"gerutunya agak kesal sementara Naoto hanya mojok karena teriakanya tadi yang begitu keras, sementara Kanji sudah sukses pingsan sambil mimisan.

"k-kalian….k-kenapa ada disini.."Tanya chie salah tingkah dan wajahnya memerah padam diikuti oleh yosuke.

"h-hanya berjalan-jalan…"jawab Rise berkeringat dan langsung kabur, sementara Yukiko dan Naoto membantu menggotong Kanji lalu berlari kencang kabur juga, tapi mereka hanya cekikian memandang keberanian Senpai-nya itu, _"seta-kun….kau juga pasti akan tertawa seperti kami kan???"_Yukiko memandang keluar sambil tersenyum lalu berlari lagi.

Sementara itu Yosuke dan juga Chie hanya menghela nafas capek sambil duduk lemas karena hal tadi, mereka lalu menatap wajah masing-masing beberapa saat dan tertawa riang, "ayo…kita harus hadir di upacara kelulusan.."jawab Yosuke berdiri dan membenahi seragamnya lalu mengarahkan tanganya ke Chie

"baiklah…"chie menggenggam tangan Yosuke sambil berdiri, mereka lalu berjalan sambil mengenggam tangan masing-masing, memandang bunga sakura berguguran yang amat indah, sambil mengenang semua yang telah lalu tanpa kenal lelah, Yosuke memandang keluar sesaat dan memejamkan matanya

"_Happy ending…… dude…."_

* * *

_"Kelulusan......."_Seta yang ada disebuah sekolah kota Tokyo itu hanya memandang langit, memegang bukti kelulusanya sambil mengenakan jaz bewarna hitam rapi, sesaat dia mengenang masa-masa saat berada di Inaba, rasa rindu akan kesenangan dan juga kehangatan seorang sahabat disana,

"hm??"tiba-tiba Seta merasa hp-nya bergetar, menandakan bahwa ada e-mail masuk di Hp-nya, diambilnya Hp itu dan terlihat Inbox dari Yukiko.

"yukiko-chan?" Seta hanya heran kenapa Yukiko mengirimnya e-mail, dia membuka e-mail itu dan memandang terkejut sesaat,

_"selamat hari kelulusan seta-kun~~~ kami akan selalu ingat padamu dan semoga kita bisa sama-sama satu urnivesitas, Kami sudah sepakat bulan depan akan main ke Tokyo, mungkin disana kita dapat bertemu lagi dan berkumpul bersama walau sesaat......_

_P.S : aku gagal menyimpan Videonya...tapi aku masih menyimpan Foto yang aku ambil tadi..."_

terlihat Yukiko mengirimkan 2 Foto dalam e-mail itu, satu adegan bermesraan antara Chie dan Yosuke tadi, dan yang terakhir adalah Foto Para sahabatnya beserta Nanako dan Dojima berfoto bersama sambil membawa bukti kelulusan para anak kelas 3 yang dihiasi dengan tulisan _"happy ending..."._

"..."Seta hanya tersenyum lalu menutup HP-nya, memandang kelangit yang terlihat sedikit Sakura bertebangan tertiup angin

"_Yeah...Happy Ending all....."_

_------------------------- Tapi, Kita Hanya Berpisah Sementara. Suatu saat pasti kita kana berkumpul bersama lagi -----------  
_

* * *

*bungkuk sedalam-dalamnya* selesai Juga ffict kedua ku ^^ well....ada sedikit perubahan cara penulisan hahaha . walo sepertinya masih agak sedikit kacau ==a, Tolong Kritik dan Saran yang mendukung *mojok*


End file.
